De Vuelta al Mckinley Quinntana
by LadyDougron
Summary: Quinn después de mucho tiempo sin saber de sus amigos, vuelve al McKinley para la reunión de antiguos alumnos, pero al parecer el tiempo ha cambiado mucho las cosas y más para ella que trae una sorpresa. OLVIDA TODO LO QUE CREÍAS SABER SOBRE GLEE. Quinntana Relationship. One-Shoot


**N.A. HOLAAA! ALGUNOS USUARIOS QUE PREFIEREN SER ANONIMOS ME HAN PEDIDO QUE HICIERA ESTA HISTORIA PERO EN VEZ DE SER QUINN/CASSANDRA QUE SEA QUINNTANA POR LO QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. **

**Capítulo 1. REUNIÓN DE ANTIGUOS ALUMNOS**

Hacía años que no se relacionaba con sus compañeros de instituto, apenas hacía unos meses había hablado con Brittany.

La verdad que ya no existía relación alguna entre ellos desde que la muerte de Puck en el ejército acabo alejándose de todos.

Pensó que pudo ser fuerte con la muerte de su amigo y ex-novio Finn Hudson, pero tras la muerte de su prometido, le rompió todos los esquemas, y decidió alejarse de todo lo relacionado con el Mckinley.

Al acabar su carrera decidió irse de voluntaria donde murió su prometido. Necesitaba ayudar a alguien para olvidarse de su dolor y que mejor que ayudar a quien más lo necesita.

Pero hoy, después de tantos años iba caminando de nuevo por esos pasillos, para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

La última vez que habló con Britt que era con la única que mantenía la comunicación, le comento un poco sobre la vida de sus amigos.

Britt al acabar de estudiar en el MIT, decidió estudiar danza y acabó convirtiéndose en unas de las mejores bailarinas de todo el mundo, casándose con su novio de la adolescencia Sam Evans esté se convirtió en un modelo internacional.

Mercedes la famosa cantante internacional estaba saliendo con Ázimo, el matón del instituto pasó a ser un jugador profesional de fútbol americano.

Mike y Tina llegaron a casarse y aún seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Ambos formaron un grupo humorístico en el que bailaban y cantaban, habían actuado en la mayoría de los mejores teatros de Estados Unidos y pronto iniciarían su gira internacional.

Artie estaba soltero pero al parecer ligaba muchísimo ya que ser un director muy aclamado ganador de varios Oscar, le convertía en alguien muy deseado.

Y por último y no menos importante su querida Rachel y Brody, ambos estaban juntas desde hace un par de años y la verdad que estaban preparando una de las bodas más esperadas, ya que al anunciar su compromiso, el mundo entero se volvió loco.

Rachel era una famosísima actriz de Broadway ganadora de dos tonys y pronto empezaría una serie de televisión, mientras que Brody aunque hizo sus pinitos en la televisión, incluso en el teatro acabó decantándose por el cine.

Lima, Ohio. 1 Hora antes.

-¿**Cariño, crees que vendrá?**- preguntaba Brody acercándose a la cómoda donde se encontraba su sexy prometida acabando de colocarse unos pendientes.

-**No lo sé, solo sé que como la vea le pegare tal bofetada que se arrepentirá de haber cortado su relación**- la castaña trataba de hacerse la dura, pero realmente estaba dolida de que su mejor amiga/hermana hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas sin ni si quiera decir adiós.

**-Sabes que no cariño, pero tu tranquila, de acuerdo- **le sonrió y le beso en los labios –**estás preciosa**- dijo el chico separándose del beso.

-**Y tu adorablemente sexy con este traje**- le sonrió, volviéndole a besar –**Te quiero y me podría pasar todo el día besándote pero será mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos llegar tarde**- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Brody.

Lima, Ohio. Ahora.

El edificio estaba en completo silencio acaba de cumplir sus 28 años, apenas había cambiado su antiguo instituto, podía todavía ver algunos de los carteles que ella misma puso cuando era la capitana de las animadoras.

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio y no sabía si llegaba pronto o que ocurría, miró su móvil y no llegaba casi una hora tarde, se lo pensó mucho, pero al final su adorable novia acabó convenciéndola para ir, aunque ahora estaría sola, ella más tarde se les uniría no quería dejarla sola.

Conforme se acercaba al gimnasio solo se oía el eco de sus tacones a través de los solitarios pasillos. Y sus nervios eran más que notorios.

Respiró profundo y sin más entró, todos se encontraban relajados hablando entre risas, había pequeños grupos, pero cuando entro todos se giraron para mirarla.

No solo estaban los del Glee Club, si no que se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros a los que les había hecho la vida imposible, las animadoras, todos los profesores estaban allí, todo el mundo mirándola, y ella estaba mirándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos.

La observaban sin ningún disimulo, se oían susurros todos la respetaban, siempre lo hicieron.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, cuando Britt corrió a su encuentro lanzándose sobre ella.

-**Quinn, te he echado de menos**- le abrazó fuerte con una enorme sonrisa y algo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Yo también Britt**- le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras interactuaban volvió a oir el murmullo de todo los antiguos alumnos, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos de unos tacones apresurados caminar hacia ella con decisión.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, y cuando Britt deshizo el abrazo entendió el motivo de ese silencio Rachel caminaba decidida y con furia hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella, le soltó una bofetada, que estaría recordando toda la vida, la verdad que le dolió, lo único que fue capaz de hacer es llevarse la mano hacía donde estaba.

Iba a decir algo pero vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, tragó con fuerza para que no se le salieran a ella esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Lo que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, iba su novia directa hacia Rachel para matarla por haberle pegado, puede parecer muy sobreprotector pero todo tiene su motivo.

-**Pero se puede saber qué te pasa a ti, estúpida, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi novia**- llegó empujando a Rachel.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver que Quinn tenía novia, aunque los del Glee, se quedaron blancos al ver que la querida novia de Quinn Fabray, no era nada más ni menos que la ex compañera de Rachel y de Brody de Nyada Santana López.

-**San para**- le dijo Quinn cogiéndola de la mano -**Vamos**- dijo tirando de ella, sacándola del gimnasio.

Se la llevó hasta las gradas del instituto, ambas necesitaban tomar el aire.

Santana no paraba de insultar a Rachel quería ir hasta allí y matarla -**Ya tranquila, sabes que me lo merezco, créeme si hubiera sido al revés, lo más seguro es que yo me habría lanzado sobre ella, hasta matarla**- le sonrió para tranquilizarla –**La verdad que siempre fue muy buena abofeteando, me dolerá durante días**- decía al sentir como la latina le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**- preguntó preocupada acariciándole la tripa, tras besarla.

-**La verdad que no estoy un poco mareada, pero supongo que es más por la situación y los nervios**- le dijo abrazándose a ella y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-**Tenías razón, no debí haberte convencido en venir**- le decía acariciándole la cabeza –**Iré a por algo de agua de acuerdo, tu quédate aquí tomando el aire**- le volvió a besar.

-**Por favor no te pelees con nadie**- le suplico mirándola a los ojos.

-**¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?**- dijo volviendo a besarle, alejándose de ella.

Quinn, se apoyó en las barra de las gradas, mirando hacía el campo de fútbol y cerró los ojos para respirar y quitarse el mareo que sentía, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba. Le toco la espalda para llamar su atención, apenas fue una caricia.

-**Hola Quinn**- le sonrió Brody –**Siento lo de antes con Rachel**- le dijo apenado por la situación.

-**No te preocupes, me lo merecía**- le sonrió.

Quedaron en silenció.

-**Felicidades, por el Oscar**- le dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

-**Gracias**- le sonrió agradecido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hasta que la voz de Rachel les llamó la atención.

-** Cariño ¿Dónde estás?**- preguntaba apareciendo de dentro del edificio.

-**Aquí pequeña**- le dijo.

Rachel se quedó callada y se acercó hasta ellos, mirando a Quinn quería disculparse pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendola diva del Mckinley

Después de unos minutos Quinn decidió romper el silencio de nuevo –**Felicidades por la boda**- les señalo los anillos.

Brody iba a decir un gracias, pero Rachel se le adelanto -**¿Dónde has estado?**- le preguntaba sería.

-**He estado viajando…, acabe la carrera medicina y…**- le decía sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿**Te crees que no lo sé?**- le dijo furiosa -**¿Quieres saber la cara de estúpida que se me quedo cuándo a los meses de que Puck hubiese muerto en esa maldita guerra, me entero que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana se ha ido como médico voluntario allí mismo?**- las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, al igual que las de Quinn.

-**Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos todos, Britt y yo, tratamos de contactar contigo, íbamos de vez en cuando a ver las listas de los voluntarios muertos, para ver si estabas en esa maldita lista**- le recriminaba.

-**Creí que te habías muerto, joder, Quinn, que mierda estabas pensando, sabes cuantas malditas noches hemos llorado tu muerte, y todo porque necesitabas demostrar que no estabas destrozada tras la muerte de Puck… **–le echaba las cosas en cara y la rubia se le acerco y la abrazo fuerte.

-**De verdad que lo siento Rachel, necesitaba escapar de la vida de mierda que tenía, sé que hice mal, pero si te lo hubiese dicho, jamás me lo habríais permitido**- dijo abrazándola.

Después de llorar un rato, las cosas se calmaron.

En ese instante llegó Santana con un vaso de agua, no se sorprendió verlas allí, porque se encontró con Brody cuando ella iba a por un vaso y estuvo hablando con Rachel pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento.

-**Toma cielo**- dijo entregándole a la rubia el vaso de agua –**me tengo que preocupar por estás dos cabezotas**- le pregunto a Brody en relación a la castaña y a la rubia.

-**No te preocupes San, que todo está controlado**- bromeó el chico, entre ellos se llevaban bien, aunque hacía tiempo que no se veían. Los cuatro rieron.

-**¿Quieres más?**- le pregunto Santana cogiendo el vaso con una mano y con la otra acariciando la tripa de su chica, la rubia negó y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Más tranquilos, entraron y estuvieron hablando con todos sus amigos y compañeros, se pusieron al día.

Estaban todas los Gleeks hablando cuando Santana se le acercó ya que ella estaba hablando con Sue, pero cuando miró hacía su novia empezó a notar a Quinn algo inquieta.

-**Gleeks, si me disculpáis, os quito por unos segundos a mi adorable novia**- les dijo sin esperar respuesta la alejo de ellos un poco, la verdad que le importaba una mierda la opinión de ellos.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto inquieta**- le preguntó preocupada.

-**No, sigo mareada, pero estoy bien, es solo que creo que tengo algo de fiebre**-le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿**Quieres que nos vayamos?**- le dijo preocupada volviendo a acariciarle la tripa, que tuviera fiebre no era bueno.

Rachel y Brody, pudieron ver la interacción de ambas chicass, y la verdad es que veían a Santana toda la noche demasiado preocupada por la salud de la rubia, asique eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Ambas se acercaron.

-¿**Chicas está todo bien?**- preguntó Rachel con la mano entrelazada de su prometido.

-**Si todo bien, no os preocupéis**- les sonrió débil.

-**No está bien, tiene fiebre, por lo que ahora mismo tu y yo nos vamos**- le dijo sería la latina.

-**San, por favor**- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-**Ni San ni mierdas, Quinn el doctor te lo dijo cuando tengas fiebre, reposo y más reposo, ya has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy**- le regaño la latina, dejándoles a solas mientras se marchaba a por sus abrigos y aprovechaba para despedirse en nombre de las dos.

-**¿El doctor?**- le miró Rachel preocupada –**Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?**- le dijo asustada.

-**Nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien**- y al ver la mirada de su amiga de incredulidad –**no quiero hablarlo aquí**- le dijo para que entendieran que luego se lo contaría.

-**¿Tenéis donde quedaros?**- le preguntó, ya que sabía que su madre se había mudado hace tiempo a vivir a Nueva York para estar cerca de los hijos de Frannie.

-**Si iremos al único hotel que ahí** - sonrió con algo de burla.

-**Que no, me niego, os venís con nosotras a mi casa**- le dijo Rachel mientras Brody asintió para recoger sus abrigos y marcharse con ellas.

-**Rachel de verdad, os lo agradezco un montón pero no es necesario, estoy bien de verdad**- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

**-No insistas, sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser y como convenzamos a San, no tendrás solución- **rió

-**Os he echado mucho de menos**- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿**Berry robándome a la novia?**- se le acercó Santana y las tres rieron –**Nos vamos cielo**- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-**Si espera que venga a Brody**- dijo dándole un beso en los labios y recibiendo un Aww de parte de Rachel.

-**Te tiene domada compi**- rió la diva.

Cuando el moreno llegó, los cuatro se fueron a casa de la diva.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba solitaria, sus padres se habían ido de viaje y vendrían en dos días, por lo que acompañaron a las chicas hasta la habitación de invitados, los cuatro se cambiaron y bajaron al salón.

-**Quinn, ponte el termómetro**- se lo entregó Santana a la rubia, que está se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón.

La rubia se movió dejando que Santana se colocara detrás de ella y pudiese apoyar su espalda sobre su pecho, esperaban a que Rachel y Brody vinieran de la cocina, por lo que Quinn cerró los ojos notando como la latina le acariciaba el vientre.

La castaña ahogo un grito emocionada tapándose la boca al verlas en esa postura.

Brody si pudo escucharla por lo que se giró asustado –**Pequeña, ¿estás bien?**- se acercó abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

La castaña emocionada apoyo su cabeza sobre el chico y asintió –**Mi vida mira**- le guió con la mirada a las dos chicas, y entonces lo entendió todo.

La rubia estaba embarazada con la camiseta ajustada que llevaba puesta podía notársele la barriguita, al haber llevado un vestido holgado a la reunión no se dieron cuenta de ello.

-**Peque, vamos a ser tíos**- dijo emocionado el chico limpiando las lágrimas y besando a su prometida.

Mientras la pareja se acercaba a ellas, con las bandejas de café, té. Santana le estaba mirando la temperatura a su rubia

-**Quinn tienes un poco de fiebre, asique no hagas muchos esfuerzos y te vas a dormir pronto, vale**- dijo besándole la cabeza, sin quitar la postura que tenían.

-**¿San quieres café?**- le pregunto la diva, al cual asintió -**¿Y tú Quinn...?- **no le dejo acabar la frase.

**-No ella no quiere café- **le corto la latina

**-Ya, le iba a preguntar que si quería agua o zumo- **le sonrió con ternura la diva.

-**Un poco de zumo estaría bien**- dijo incorporándose un poco algo sonrojada

-**¿Bueno y nos vais a contar?**- le dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa, al notar que la castaña se sentaba y apoyaba sobre el jugueteando con sus manos.

-**Cuando estaba de voluntaria en la guerra, conocí a un militar y nos hicimos buenos amigos, nos apoyábamos, y nos dábamos cariño y fuerza en los peores momentos y hace cuatro meses la noche antes de mandarles a una misión, nos acostamos y acabé quedándome embarazada, yo no lo sabía me enteré cuando me trasladaron de nuevo a EEUU porque tuve una infección grave, la cual sigo combatiendo, y me tuvieron ingresada- **miró a las chicas.

**-Cuando salí del hospital, trate de intentar dar con él, pero me dijeron que había fallecido en combate**- las chicas las miraban triste, podían ver como a Santana se le caían las lágrimas, mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

-**Yo necesitaba conocer a su familia, cuando llegue, los conocía todos, un auténtico encantó, al verme la madre se alegró al parecer el chico les había hablado de mí y sus padres me agradecieron que hubiese estado con su hijo, me invitaron a comer y estuve contándoles anécdotas, todo fue muy bien hasta que tuve que salir corriendo al baño, debido a las náuseas, cuando note que alguien me recogió, el pelo y me limpiaba la cara, la encontré mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, jamás había visto a alguien así fue amor a primera vista la verdad, se presentó como su hermana**- la rubia sonreía mirando a la latina, que esta no se molestaba en esconder como lloraba.

-**Desde el primer momento entendió que estaba embarazada, yo no le quise decir que era de su hermano por miedo a que pensaran que quería dinero o algo…, y en apenas dos semanas nos acabamos enamorando y hace unos días, le conté la verdad y en vez de odiarme, me dijo que todavía amaría más a ese bebe y pues nos encontramos aquí… Tras la bofetada que me soltó mi querida "hermana" Rachel**- rió la rubia. Y todos rieron con ella.

Santana emocionada, la beso acariciándole la tripa –**Te quiero**- volviendo a besarla. Ante la sonrisa de sus dos amigas que se encontraban abrazadas con una sonrisa.


End file.
